The Bride of Voldie
by Chibi Voldy
Summary: What the title implies. Voldemort gets lonely. Warning *SLASH* Now, you have been warned...


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter...but we do own Katherin, Lesha, Reese, Zadam, Sedda, the winged mice, Kristopher and CHICKEN LEGS!  
  
A/N: Watch out for slashy pairings... like... I'm not gonna tell you! It's a surprise! Oh! Author 1 is Chibi Voldy, Author 2 is Chibi Percival and Author 3 is Chibi Bill.  
  
The Bride of Voldie  
  
Chapter One  
  
Olly sat on the window ledge in the Owlry, binoculars in hand. It was too bad he couldn't hear what Percy and Lesha were talking about, but oh well. He took another look thru the binoculars trying to see more clearly what they were doing.   
The door to the Owlry opened violently, waking up a few owls, and almost sending Oliver crashing down towards the ground to his death.  
Draco and Harry froze at the sight of Oliver perched on the ledge. They didn't say anything at all, just watched him carefully. They hadn't expected anyone to be there.  
"Hullo Oliver!" Finally Harry said, just as Olly decided to get off the ledge and hide the binoculars.  
"What are you two doiong up here? It's almost dinner time." Oliver questioned quickly, giving them an odd look while moving away from the window.  
It was Draco who replied quickly, before the other boy had a chance.  
"Potter and I needed to send an owl to my dad. Why are YOU here?"  
"That is none of your concern. Besides, I'm done. You two... enjoy!"  
Oliver buts pass the two boys and runs out the door and down the stairs.  
Draco and Harry look at each other, exchanging quizzical looks. Finally they both shrug it off.  
  
  
  
Lesha re-reads the paragraph in the leather bound book she was holding. She sighed quickly and turned towards Percy.  
"I still don't get it! How does that mixture help stun people? None of the ingredients have any paralysise to them."  
Percy shakes his head and points out something in the book."It's not about whether or not the individual ingredients have any paralysise to them. It's about how much each ingredient reacts to the others."  
Lesha thinks that over quickly in her head. "So, the newt tail reacts with the spider's blood to create a paralysis drink, and the frog warts simmer it down?"  
Percy nods happily. "See? It's not all that hard!"  
"What's not that hard?" Katherin walks over to where Lesha and Percy were seated.  
Lesha looks up and waves at Katherin. "Hi! Percy's helping me study for my potion's class."  
"Prof. Snape is giving you a re-test?" Katherin looks at Lesha oddly.  
"Well yeah! He is my father, remember?"  
Katherin sighs, then looks at Percy, then back to Lesha. She's about to say something when Percy buts in.  
"Anyways, Lesha, I'm going to dinner, if you need more help just ask."  
He gets up and walksaway towards the castle. Lesha watches him as he gets tackled by Olly.  
"...that was...odd." Katherin points out, watching Olly help Percy off the ground.  
Lesha shrugs it off.  
"Anyways, I've finished my part of our Muggle Studies project. Wanna hear it?"  
"No, not right now. I've got to take my potions test soon, and if you start yapping about Muggle Studies, it'll all go away."  
Katherin wrinkles her nose in discust. "How can you be able to fancy him that much?"  
Lesha looks up at Katherin quickly and blinks. "What?"  
"You're still staring at him, even though he's gone!"  
"You think I fancy Percy?!" Lesha demands, standing up quickly to glare at her friend.  
Katherin shakes her head slowly and Lesha sits back down.  
"Anyway, I need to study some more. Why don't you go off to dinner?"  
Katherin snickers. "I'll make a stop at the Gryffindor table and tell Percy you fancy him!"  
"NO!! Um.... I mean..."  
Katherin starts laughing and walks away, towards the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Mr. Filch opens the door to his office and leads in the two boys, Mrs. Norris, the caretakers cat following slowly behind them.  
"Sit." filch orders and the two boys comply.  
Reese gives Zadam a worried look as Filch sits behind his desk. Mrs. Norris rubs her head on Filch's leg as he carefully drops the bag of Firecrackers on the desk.  
"I can explain!" Zadam yelled quick, but he shut up when Filch gave him a glare.  
"Firecrackers are band from school grounds. You two, being 5th years, should know! Mr. Diggory, what do you prefer, trophy polishing or helping Prof. Snape test a new concoction?"  
Reese answered almost instantly, being a little selfish, and not worrying about his friend's fate. "I'll polish the trophies! There's no way I'll help Prof. Snape, he'll poison me!!"  
Zadam slumped down in his chair. Prof. Snape hated him most of all, and would really try and poison him. "Jee thanks Reese."  
"You will report to the trophy hall every night from now until Friday at 6:00pm. Wood, you will report to Prof. Snape's classroom at the same time. If one of you misses any detentions for ANY known reason, I'll punish you in a way that you'll remember for the rest of your lives."  
Both boys sighed and left Filch's office, heading towards the Great Hall. Zadam said nothing to Reese. Reese said nothing to Zadam.  
They eventually entered the noisy Great Hall and took their seat at their house table (Ravenclaw).  
  
* * *  
  
Charlie grabbed yet another chicken leg off the top of the platter and drops it onto his plate.  
"Charlie! Leave some food for the kids!"  
Charlie looks up at Bill who is sitting across from him.  
"It's only my 6th leg. It's not like I'll be able to eat anymore." He bites into the meaty leg as Bill watches.  
Charlie, hearing his name being called, turns around, only to get a plateful of mashed potatoes in the face.  
"Such a waste of food." Charlie sighs and grabs a plate of assorted fruits. He glances around the room, looking for the perfect target, on even better, the culprit.  
He sees Ron duck down quickly as if trying to hide. Charlie flings the fruits over stiking his younger brother. He starts laughing. Ron jumps up and curses loudly. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looks at him, then they each throw something of their own at Ron who ends up screaming 'Food fight!!!'  
The whole Ravenclaw table turns and just stares as the Gryffindor table is turned into a war zone. Some of the food being thrown finds its way across the room, soon turning the whole Great Hall into a food tossing war zone.  
Until this point, the Slytherin table just ignored the food fight. But when Harry hit Draco teasingly with a bowl of brocolli, Slytherin leaped into 'action', throwing everything that could be found on the table, including the dishes and cutlery.  
Bill and Charlie had found their way under the Hufflepuff table, Charlie had taken the plate of chicken legs.  
Bill shakes his head. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hit in the eye with a fork." (A1's/N- Then it's hilarious!)  
Utensils clatter on the ground around the Hufflepuff table, causing Charlie to clutch his plate protectively.  
Suddenly, Bill and Charlie hear Katherin yell "Look out Prof. Snape!!"  
Prof. Snape looks up from the deep conversation he was having with Prof. McGonagall, only to be hit in the face with a cream pie. (A2's/N - So original)  
A couple prof.'s started laughing lightly at Sanpe. He glared in anger and grabbed a pile of chicken legs, throwing them at the professors.  
From under the table, you could hear Charlie sigh.  
"Such a waste of good food!"  
Most of the teachers had taken cover under their table, some wiping off the food they've been struck with.  
Under the Hufflepuff table, Charlie and Bill run into Justin while crawling towards the door.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Justin points to the almost-empty plate of chicken legs. "Can I have one?"  
Charlie takes a quick look at Justin's beady eyes, than holds the plate protectively. "NO! THEY'RE MINE!!"   
Bill smacks Charlie upside the head. "Shut up! Let's hurry and get out of here before we get drenched with food. Or someone steals your chicken legs." This was enough to get Charlie going. The two brothers set off towards the door, Justin following closely behind, still eyeing the plate.'  
The three quickly rush out of the Great Hall, slamming the door shut. Charlie breathes a sigh of relief and goes to grab a chicken leg. That's when he noticed that his plate was gone. Worried he looked around the hallway.  
Hey Bill, have you seen my chicken legs?"  
Bill shakes his head. "Nope. Have you seen Justin?" Charles glances nervously, finally spotting Justin in a corner, along with Seamus.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKEN LEGS!"  
  
Lesha sighs deeply, not being able to concentrate on her studying since the noise in the Great Hall could be heard clearly outside.  
Suddenly, she sees Justin Finch-Fletchley run by, followed closely by a cursing Charlie, and them comes Bill.  
Lesha is left there being confused. Lying at her feet, she notices a chicken leg. Lesha picks it up and examines it.  
"Er... chicken?"  
  
Katherin crawls out of the Great Hall laughing hysterically. She stands up and leans against the wall, waiting.  
Olly walks slowly out after her, covered in banana pudding. He turns to her and glares.  
"THAT was uncalled for." He says, trying not to go all psycho on Katherin.  
"Oh maybe! But it was hilarious!!" Kat continues laughing, this time a little harder than before.  
Olly clenched his fist and Kat noticed the hatred in his eyes. She mumbled a curse word under her breath then slipped out from infront of him and ran outside.  
Katherin runs down and spots Lesha, examining what appears to be a leg of chicken. She runs behind her.  
"Um, Katherin? What are you doing?" Lesha asked, trying to turn around so she can look at Kat, but Kat's stopping her.  
"Olly's trying to kill me!!!"  
Sure enought, Olly walks down towards both girls, covered in banana pudding.   
Lesha forces herself to laugh, but eventually fails.  
Olly crosses his arms. "It wouldn't be that funny if it happened to you!" Katherin pokes her head out from behind a shrub.  
"You're not gonna hurt me, are you Olly?" Katherin acts as innocent as she can.  
"Well," he paused, thinking. "I won't hurt you....but... I'll list off some choices you do have."  
Katherin waited, kind of afraid of what her choices would be.  
"Choice number 1: be my slave for a couple of weeks."  
Katherin's eyes went wide. "Your SLAVE!? There's no way I'd willingly put myself in that position!"  
Oliver glared. "Choice number 2: humiliation. I'll drench you with food in the Great Hall, tomorrow at lunch."  
"Uh...NO! No way! If I let you do that people would start thinking very little of Slytherins and more highly of Gryffindors!"  
"Ok." Oliver's eyes lit up. "Choice number 3: Go on a blind date!"  
Katherin blinks, along with Lesha.  
"Um... no?"  
"You have to pick one Kat." Lesha reminds, apparently enjoying this.  
Kat turns towards her friend. Lesha shrugs in response to the look she was given.  
"Dammit!" Kat yelled, stomping one foot on the ground. She sighs. "Choice number 3..."  
"Great!" Oliver turns around and runs towards the castle, all happy.  
Kat falls down to her knees. "Great! There goes MY hard earned reputation. Sheesh. Knowing him, he'd probably try and set me up with Percy."   
Lesha looks kinda insulted. She puts her hands on her hips and looks down at Kat.  
"He will not! And your reputation was not hard earned."  
Kat sticks out her tongue. "You're right. Queer-boy wouldn't set me up with his object of desire."  
She was interrupted by Lesha slapping her across the face.  
"He is NOT queer and PERCY IS NOT OLIVER'S OBJECT OF DESIRE!!!"  
Katherin blinks. "Well sorry!"  
Lesha huffs loudly and leaves to the castle, apparently going to see prof. Snape to re-write her test.  
Katherin sits there silently, rubbing the side if her face. She mumbles silently to herself. "Oh, but he is. If only you've seen what I've seen..."  
  
***  
Harry, Ron, Zadam and Reese all walked out of the Great Hall, drenched with food and laughing nervously. Fred, George and Dean walk out after them, all laughing while re-telling specific events to each other.  
They all stop outside the Great Hall.  
"Did you guys see the look on prof. Snape's face when I threw that cream pie?" George gloats. "It's too bad Kat was there. She took the fun out of it."   
"Yeah, well, prof. Snape's her best friend's father and the Head of her house." Fred stated, brushing off some chunks of potatoes off his robes.  
"Defending..?" asked Dean, eyeing Fred in a suspicious way.  
Fred shot Dean a nasty look, which made everyone laugh.  
"Anyways, me and Reese gotta go get ready for detention." Zadam sighs. "See ya."  
He's about to leave along with Reese when Oliver burst thru the front doors.  
"Zadam! Great! I need to talk to you." He rushes over to his brother and drags him away. Reese shrugs and heads off towards the Ravenclaw common room.  
"Ok, Zadam, I've gone and done something for you, I'm sure you'll love me for it too."  
Zadam gets scared. Oliver always screwed up when doing nice things for him, "What did you do? And hurry up, I've got a detention soon."  
Oliver grins. "I've gone and set you up with a girl!"  
"WHAT?!" Zadam demands, staring wide-eyed at his brother. "Oliver! Why'd you go and do that?!"  
Oliver snorts. "You've never shown an interest in girls. I was afraid you might... well... decide to get with other guys." He shrugs.  
Zadam slaps himself on the head. He wanted and wished he could die now. "I'm not gay."  
Olly sighed happily.  
"Who is it, Oliver?"  
Olly blinks. "What? Who is what?"  
"The girl! Who is it?" demanded Zadam, growing impatient.  
"Can't say! You'll just have to wait and see!"  
Zadam glared at Oliver, but just shaked his head and left towards his common room. "I've got no time for you Oliver!"  
  
* * *  
  
As Zadam finally arrived at Prof. Snape's office, he sighed with disappointment.  
"Ahh, Zadam." Prof. Snape began in a bad mood from the accident at the Great Hall.  
"I'm ready for any torture you have in store for me." Zadam said nervously, still pissed at Reese.  
Prof. Snape walked over to his desk and pulled out 3 beakers of potions.  
"In the green potion, I have added my own ingredients, but I'm not quite sure what it will do. In the second, the orange, Mr. Filch helped me conduct. Again, I'm not sure what it will do. Finally, the purple potion, is made up by Fred and George who left it on my desk, hoping for me to take it. Your task today is a short one. You must take one of these potions. Your choice." Prof. Snape said, enjoying the look on Zadam's face.  
Thinking of what kind of potion Prof. Snape and Filch together made, Zadam discarded the orange one. George and Fred could think up anything. So quickly, Zadam discarded that one. The only potion that remained was the green.  
"I see you made your choice." Prof. Snape said, noticing Zadam staring at the green potion.  
With all the courage that Zadam could think up, he began to drink the green potion.  
"That will be all for today." Prof. Snape looked confused as he looked beside Zadam.  
Reaching out for the door, Zadam noticed that he couldn't see his arm. He quickly looked in a nearby mirror. He was invisible! This was great. Zadam was going to get revenge on Reese in the trophy room, and play a trick or two on Oliver for putting him on a blind date.  
  
* * *   
  
"Every trophy?" Reese asked, in a tired sigh.  
"Every one." Filch answered with a cooked grin. "Mrs. Norris will make sure you don't leave."  
Filch left, as Reese began his duty. Mrs. Norris sat in a straight sit-up position, watching.  
"Reese!" Zadam diguised his voice.  
"What? Who's there?" Reese asked, looking around.  
"Reese." Zadam said in an eerie voice.  
"Peeves?" Reese asked looking at Mrs. Norris, who was also looking around.  
  
* * *  
  
"Katherin." Oliver said, running up to her. "I figured out the perfect person to hook you up with."  
Katherin sticks out her tongue and pretends to die. "Teeellllll mee whom I must murder before the definded day."  
"Hmmm... I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to wait!" Oliver quickly runs off to the Gryffindor common room.  
Katherine gets an idea, and secretly stalks Oliver aall the way to his common room. Since Lesha was so kind as to tell her Gryffindor's new password, she gets in easily.  
She sneaks quietly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory (no one was in the common room). Opening the door and peeking in, she sees Oliver bent down infront of his trunk, 2 candles lit around him.  
Katherin moves slowly, very slowly up behind Olly and spots his........ PERCY SHRINE!!!  
Olly spins around and points an accusing finger at Katherin.  
"KATHERIN! This isn't a Percy shrine! ... Hey... KATHERIN! What are you doing in the GRYFFINDOR house?? In the boys dormitory??"  
"Um..... heh, heh, heh, just looking for um... um..."  
"Lesha??"  
"Uh... yeah... that's it."  
"Than how'd you get the password?" Oliver asks.  
"I found it. On a sheet of paper." Katherin lies.   
"So,,, why ARE you here?"  
"Um... I needed to ask you when the blind date is."  
"It will be... um... tomorrow night."  
Kat can't believe her ears. "What? That soon??"  
Olly nods his head. "And if you don't leave now, I'll make it sooner!"  
Katherin, deciding that she wasn't going to hang around to find out if Olly was serious, ran out of the still empty common room.  
  
  
A1's/N - Yeah so that was chap.1.... I know, Voldie's not in it yet... but he will be!! So, please review... I don't mind flames....although I don't know if Bill and Percival mind... Oh well.... 


End file.
